


Rest Easy

by MichelleM



Series: Clingy Universe [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: Jace dozes, listening to the conversation that will mean more than he knows.





	Rest Easy

Jace woke to golden beams streaming through gossamer curtains, the smell of wildflowers in his nose and a strong heartbeat in his ear. Silk and warmth surrounded his body as his lover’s chest continued its rhythmic rise and fall under his head, lulling the blonde into a peaceful daze. 

He was almost asleep when he heard the chuckle, fingers stroking through his hair. 

“How long has he been passed out?” This voice was different, a soprano paired with the tenor voice that sounded under his ear. 

“Not long enough. You seem more at peace with this arrangement than most would be.”

There was a sigh, and the mattress sank down a bit as Clary sat at the foot of the bed. “He loves you, Meliorn. What kind of person would I be if I made him choose?”

Jace thought that would be the end of the conversation as they lapsed into silence, surprised when he heard Clary speak. “It’s been a long night. Jace is obviously exhausted. Make sure he gets back safely?” 

“I could ensure both of your safety.” 

“What does that mean?”

Meliorn sighed and pulled his hunter closer, making more room on the bed. “It means that Jace is not the only tired person here. Rest Clarissa, I’ll ensure you both leave this realm when you are needed.”  


Jace expected his girlfriend to decline, instead he heard gear falling to the floor, followed by the warmth of his redhead curling around his other side. 

“Thank you.” She breathed out, already half-asleep. 

Jace knew Meliorn wouldn’t answer, smiling when he heard Clary’s tiny snores, Meliorn’s arms tightening around him.

“Sleep well my hunters."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Jeliorn snapshot in the Clingy snaphshots, though you don't have to read the first for this to make sense. Let me know in the comments what you thought, or if there's another couple/person you'd like to see more of from the Clingy universe. You can also send me prompts, ideas or come chat with me on tumblr @shadowruned


End file.
